


Cheesy Christmas Sweaters

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Haruka learn to never let Nagisa or Rin buy them Christmas sweaters ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I made a prompt a couple days ago about Rei and Haru getting Christmas sweaters from their boyfriends and being way too embarrassed about wearing them, but they end up wearing them anyway and sitting next to each other, blushing up a storm.
> 
> Pairing: RinHaru, ReiGisa
> 
> Warning: Fluff
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Free!

"How did I even get drawn into this situation...," Rei muttered as he stared at himself in the mirror.

There was an awkward blush on his cheeks as he shuffled from foot to foot, taking in his appearance. He was dressed in a tacky red and green Christmas sweater, decorated with weird puff balls, lights, and had a glittery butterfly right in the center. The lights were flashing in a way that made the glitter sparkle. It was not beautiful in the least, except for the fact that Nagisa had been the one to get it for him. According to the blond, the butterfly resembled him.

It made Rei absolutely embarrassed. And even worse, he was expected to go out where all their friends were at, wearing the sweater. Rei's face flushed even more at that and he buried his face in his hands, groaning softly.

"Rei-chan! Come on down already! We're about to eat dinner!" Nagisa called from outside the door.

Groaning mentally, Rei heaved a heavy sigh. He really wanted nothing more than to just stay in his bed and hide from the entire world. He couldn't go out in this ridiculous outfit when he knew that everyone else probably looked halfway normal. Nobody in their right mind would wear something like this. He wasn't even sure why someone would  _create_  such a monstrosity.

But if he didn't, he'd end up upsetting Nagisa.

"Rei-chan, I'm coming in there in a few seconds if you don't come out! You've been in there for twenty minutes now!" Nagisa huffed, jiggling the knob to prove his point.

Stumbling a bit, Rei's face grew hotter before he bowed his head in defeat. No use delaying the inevitable. Hopefully, their friends wouldn't be too amused by his outfit. Maybe, if he was lucky, they would all be wearing outrageous sweaters as well.

He could only dream.

* * *

Haruka wanted walk right up to Rin and smack the smirk right off his face.

There was a flush of indignation and embarrassment on Haruka face as he sat on the couch farthest from everyone else, arms crossed across his chest. He was burrowed somewhat in the cushions, hoping that the further he sunk down, the less that everyone noticed him. But of course, Rin noticed every movement that he made and was grinning widely, laughing softly to himself.

Haruka knew exactly why Rin was laughing, and it was irritating him more and more. For some reason, the redhead had thought that it would be funny to buy him a cheesy Christmas sweater, completely with the bells and whistles that made people laugh at you behind your back. There were jingle bells across the the entire front, jingling softly every time that he moved. Along with that, there was a large blue dolphin right in the center, donning a Santa hat and a bow.

Rin didn't stop laughing ever since he had put it on hours ago.

Glaring at the redhead, Haruka swore that he would get him back later that night. He wouldn't be laughing when he found himself trying to sleep with blue balls.

The sound of people walking down the stairs drew everyone's attention. A few seconds later, Nagisa and Rei bound into the room. Well actually, Nagisa bound into the room, dragging Rei behind him. Rei's entire face was red, his head ducked down in embarrassment. Everyone fell silent for a moment, just sort of staring at the two for a moment. Then, Rin broke the silence with his laughter, covering his mouth before he headed into the kitchen.

"That's a nice sweater you've got on, Rei," Makoto said with a gentle smile, offering him a cup of cocoa.

Rei just mumbled a thanks before he grabbed the offered cocoa and looked around desperately for a place to sit. His eyes locked with Haruka's for a moment before he quickly made his way over to the other male. Haruka looked up at the other male for a moment, just staring at him. Rei stared back, although there was a bit of hesitancy radiating from him.

"...Can I sit here?" Rei asked hesitantly, almost as though he expected Haruka to say no.

Continuing to just stare at Rei, Haruka just grunted before scooting over. The two sat on the small couch, their shoulders pressing against each others' as they drank their hot cocoa silently. The blushes on their faces still hadn't gone away, for some mysterious reason. Although, both of them equated that to the fact that Rin and Nagisa were both staring at them from across the room, smiling brightly. Or in Rin's case, smirking.

"S-So umm...who got you that sweater?" Rei asked suddenly, drawing Haruka away from glaring at Rin.

Blinking for a moment, his cheeks flushed a little bit brighter before he coughed awkwardly. "Rin. He thought it was funny because it has a dolphin on it," he grumbled out.

Rei nodded his head awkwardly before he went back to nursing his cocoa. However, a few seconds later, Haruka broke the silence as well with his own awkward question. "So...Nagisa got you that sweater?"

Haruka watched as Rei nearly dropped his cocoa, snapping his head up to look at him. He pushed up his glasses quickly before nodding his head. "He said that the butterfly reminded him of me..."

Piercing his lips in understanding, Haruka just nodded his head. "Well...it...it looks nice on you."

Haruka turned his gaze away from Rei in that instant. He could feel the other male's eyes directed towards him, although he didn't look back towards him. Instead, he just kept his face ducked down. Right about now, he wished that he could just go home instead of dealing with the embarrassment of wearing such a tacky sweater.

Hearing Rei give a soft word of thanks, Haruka just grunted before burrowing himself deep in the seat.

* * *

"They sure look cute," Nagisa chirped happily as he took a bite of a cookie.

Rin chuckled but nodded his head in agreement. "I wish I had a camera so I could take a picture of them," the redhead remarked.

Perking up, Nagisa gave a bright smile before he pulled out his phone. "My phone's able to take pictures! I can take some and then send them to you, Rin-chan!" Nagisa said before he jumped out of his seat, heading into the living room.

Smiling brightly, Rin hummed happily before he leaned against the counter, watching Nagisa as he snapped pictures of Haruka and Rei on the couch. Both males looked completely flustered, blushing and looking away from the blond as he bounced up and down in excitement. Taking a sip of his cocoa, Rin chuckled under his breath. He couldn't wait until he got those photos so he could hang them up in their bedroom.


End file.
